War
About War Demons are raiding a human village and it is your job to defend them at all costs. Depending on your title you will be assigned to a field with 30 players with the same title assigned to the same field. All 30 players will win in that field when the Demon Army's Health falls to 0. By competing in war you will obtain honor points which will increase your ranking not only in the field, but also in the entire war. Potential rewards include Rare Cards and Evolution Reagents. If everyone fails to defeat the Demons withing the entire war time-frame they will conquer the village. Honor Points Honor Points are earned in war and count towards both your field and overall rankings in war. The top 500 ranking players will receive rewards corresponding with their rank. Honor points also determine your Title which determines the field in which you will be assigned in war. You must obtain honor to even be able to gain any rewards. War Rewards Rank 1 Akashic Fairy x3, Honey Fairy x5, Ultimate Key x3, Gold Key x3, HP Potion L (No Resale) x5. Rank 2 & 3 Akashic Fairy x1, Honey Fairy x5, Ultimate Key x2, Gold Key x2, HP Potion L (No Resale) x3. Rank 4 & 5 Akashic Fairy x1, Honey Fairy x3, Ultimate Key x1, Gold Key x1, HP Potion L (No Resale) x3. Rank 6 - 10 Honey Fairy x2, Ultimate Key x1, Silver Key x3, HP Potion L (No Resale) x3. Rank 11 - 20 Honey Fairy x1, Gold Key x1, Silver Key x3, HP Potion L (No Resale) x2. Rank 21 - 50 Honey Fairy x1, Silver Key x3, HP Potion L (No Resale) x2. Rank 51 - 100 Honey Fairy x1, Silver Key x3, HP Potion L (No Resale) x1. Rank 101 - 200 Honey Fairy x1, Silver Key x2, HP Potion L (No Resale) x1. Rank 200 - 500 Honey Fairy x1, Silver Key x1, HP Potion L (No Resale) x1. Participation Reward Honey Fairy x1 Field Ranking Rewards The top 3 ranks in your field will obtain additional daily rewards. You must obtain honor to even be able to gain any rewards. Rank 1 Silver Key x3, 360 Honor Points, 10,000 Gold, 1000 ally points. Rank 2 Silver Key x2, 180 Honor Points, 6,000 Gold, 1000 ally points. Rank 3 Silver Key x1, 120 Honor Points, 3,000 Gold, 1000 ally points. Participation 100 ally points Achievement Rewards These Rewards require you to obtain honor points. There are no further rewards after 10,000 honor points. Growing Pains 10 honor points = 10,000 gold Blood from Stone 50 honor points = 500 Ally Points Try Me Once 100 honor points = Silver Key x2 A Slap in the Face 250 honor points = Honey Fairy x1 War of Mists 500 honor points = Stamina Potion x1 (No Resale) Fight or Flight 1,000 honor points = HP Potion S x1 (No Resale) Turbulent Waves 1,500 honor points = 1,000 Ally Points Hidden Attack 2,000 honor points = 100,000 gold Silent Death 3,500 honor points = HP Potion S x2 (No Resale) Stubborn Strikes 5,000 honor points = Stamina Potion x2 (No Resale) Master of Blades 7,500 honor points = Honey Fairy x3 Wielding Excalibur 10,000 honor points = Gold Key x1 War Skills War Skills are manually triggered during War. To activate your war skills you need to hit the blue skill button in the lower right corner of the screen. To activate your war skills you must spend 1 courage point. Restore 1 point of courage by attacking or using skills 10 times in war. After activating your war skill by using 1 courage point it will activate all the war skills of your 3 showing cards.